Naomi Kingetsu
Naomi Kingetsu '(金月直己 ''Kingetsu Naomi) is one of the main Cures in Royal❋Revue Precure! She is a third year at Mabuigen Junior High and is an actress who belongs to the school's Drama Club. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Madrigal, the Pretty Cure of Emotion. She harnesses the powers of the Muse of Comedy, Thalia, and the Muse of Tragedy, Melpomene. Her catchphrase is "The show must go on!" Appearance Naomi is the tallest of the Cures, at 5'6" (168 cm). As a civilian, she has wavy blond hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders, in which she wears an orange headband with a small bow. Her eyes are dark purple. She wears an orange scarf in school. Outside of school, Naomi wears a short sleeve yellow chiffon blouse with an orange bow and white jeans. As Cure Madrigal, her hair turns bright yellow and is grows to just above her knees. Her eyes turn bright purple. Personality A popular upperclassman, Naomi has had a role in every Drama Club performance held since she began middle school. Naomi is well-liked for her outgoing and bubbly personality, but her frequents bouts of melodrama and histrionics can also prove tiresome to others. She is highly emotional and seems to overact both on stage and off. Though she hides it, Naomi is a very self-conscious person, insecure about her tall and boyish appearance. Performing as an actress, however, gives her a chance to embrace her quirks and explore different facets of herself. She encourages Shizuka to open herself up through her writing, and in turn learns to be more open herself about her insecurities so that she can work through them. History Pre-Series Naomi is a transgender girl, who was originally raised as a boy. She knew she was a girl from a very young age, and told this to her parents when she was in elementary school. Although her parents accepted her, she faced bullying from her peers, who teased her for coming to school in feminine clothes. Before she began middle school, her family moved to Mabuigen so Naomi could have a fresh start in a town where no one knew her secret. She meets and befriends her next-door neighbor, Mikune Gushiken, on the day they move into their new home. On her first day of school, Naomi decides to audition for the Drama Club's first play of the year, as she always enjoyed acting. She is nervous, however, because during elementary school she was always made to play male roles, and she worries she will be stuck doing the same in middle school. She is delighted when she gets the role of a minor female character. Although she only has a few lines, she is elated to finally be seen as a girl both on stage and in her everyday life. Naomi remains a passionate member of the club from then on, encouraging Mikune to join as a prop maker. The two are currently the oldest members of the Drama Club, and are still best friends. Becoming Cure Madrigal Naomi is the first member of the Drama club Shizuka meets. When Naomi catches Shizuka hiding in the corner, she beckons her to join her on stage, delighted to see a new club member. When she sees Shizuka carrying her notebook, she excitedly asks her to read it. Shizuka, overwhelmed by Naomi's enthusiasm, makes a break for the backroom. Naomi becomes a Pretty Cure in the second episode of the series, where she gets into a minor spat with her co-star, Gakuto, while rehearsing for an upcoming performance of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Naomi, who is playing Titania, accuses Gakuto, who is playing Oberon, of not delivering his lines in a convincing way. When Gakuto is turned into an Akuyakusha by Lyare, Naomi's inspiration at watching Cure Aria fight allows her to summon her own Revue Ribbon Royale, turning her into Cure Madrigal, the Pretty Cure of Emotion. She hears Gakuto's voice coming from the Akuyakusha, admitting that his feelings of stage fright have been getting in the way of his ability to practice his lines. Naomi later apologizes to Gakuto and promises to do her best to support him and the rest of her fellow cast members so that they all feel confident and prepared for their performances. Cure Madrigal "Let the world hear my feelings! Cure Madrigal!" Cure Madrigal is the alter-ego of Naomi Kingetsu. As the Pretty Cure of Emotions, she has the following abilities: * Enhanced strength, agility, and dexterity * The ability to fight using elaborate dance moves * The ability to fight by acting out scenes from plays, and singing musical numbers Solo Attacks * Pretty Cure Sparkling Singspiel! * (Using the Muse Sword) Pretty Cure Tragedia con Affeto! * (Using the Muse Crook) Pretty Cure Commedia con Licenza! Group Attacks * Pretty Cure Curtain Call! * Pretty Cure Standing Ovation! Etymology 'Naomi '(直己): Nao ''means "direct, straightforward", and ''Mi ''means "self". This is traditionally the more masculine spelling of the name. '''Kingetsu '(金月): Kingetsu ''means "gold moon". '''Madrigal '''refers to a style of non-religious, light-hearted music popular during the Renaissance. Trivia * Naomi is the first transgender Pretty Cure. * She is the first yellow Cure to be the oldest member of her team. * She is the third Cure with a passion for acting, following Urara Kasugano and Saaya Yakushiji. * Naomi is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto, who is also known for her roles as Hitomi Kanzaki in ''The Vision of Escaflowne, Crona in Soul Eater, and Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures